Now Is That So?
by WiseCandiceWise
Summary: A hot famous billionaire who owns houses, commercials, skin products, hotels, casinos, and more! Atem Novellvs, a player at age 24 with no heart. One day kids are in his house and say, "DAD!"? He was never trained to be a father! Is he their father? What will he do? How will he raise these kids by himself? I'm not good at summarizes, but the story is great! Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1: Kids?

**Chapter #1: Kids...?! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! So this is my new story and you should know that I don't own Yugioh, but I do own this story. Any questions ask me. I hope you'll like it; Enjoy and Review!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>~Introduction~<strong>

Life will always bring surprises. You just have to be strong and work through it, and when it's all over, you'll get a reward which may be success in which leads to another surprise. -WiseCandiceWise

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter #1: Kids...!?~<strong>

"Light's. Camera. Action!" A man sitting on a director's chair shouted.

"Is your skin sensitive? Dose it breakout easily? Is it hard to make your acne disappear forever? If any of these question are the answer, "Yes." Then doctors strongly prescribe you to use "Skin Better". This product is created by my company, "The Novellvs Institute." Skin Better is clinically proven to clear acne, prevent breakouts, and to make sure sensitive skin is healthy skin. Scientists and Doctor's have tried this on 2,732,129 volunteers and 2,731,680 volunteers have been cured in about 13 days. Their acne started clearing in 3 days. It's only $73.63 today if you call now! So don't wait to get your Skin Better. Healthy and clear skin is Happy and Beautiful skin."

"And, cut! That was perfect Atem!" The director got up from his seat to compliment the actor of the commercial, Atem Novellvs.

Atem smiled, nodded, and walked to his dressing room.

A man with blonde hair and honey brown eyes followed behind him.

"Yo, 'Tem! You better hurry before you miss your grand entrance for your new 10 Star Hotel!" The man yelled.

Atem turned around and put on one of his smirks that would make any girl faint. "Dear, dear Joey. When is there ever a time when I'm not there for my people?" He asked. "And I'm never late, it's just that other people are way too early." Atem looked behind Joey to see a girl walking up to him probably with some papers he needs to fill out. Atem air-kissed her (like kissing your Palm then blowing it to someone, but without kissing your Palm or blowing it to someone. It's like kissing the air that's pointing to the person.) and winked at her. She fainted, and a man who was walking behind her caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Joey rolled his eyes and got back to business. "Look 'Tem, yo limo will be arrivin' in, "Joey looked at his watch and then continued talking again, "about seven minutes, so that means you need to get in that tux as fast as you can." Joey looked up at Atem to make sure he was listening. "Do it, now." Joey spoke slowly. "Chop, chop!" Joey rushed Atem and walked away to do some other business.

"Yes, sir." Atem mumbled sarcastically and went to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Two Children maybe around the age 5 and 7 looked up at a door that had the golden colored numbers, "3421" on it.<p>

"This is where dad lives?" A boy asked. He had trimmed blond hair that fell around his ears with dark black roots, Caribbean sea colored eyes, and toned skin. He wore a wrinkled white dress shirt, black dress pants, a black bow, suspenders, and muddy black dress shoes.

"I think so. It dose say this room belongs to Atem Novellvs on this paper mom gave us." A girl answered. She had black hair with faint crimson streaks in a high ponytail, Amethyst eyes, and olive skin. She wore a white dress that stopped right above her knee, dirty white stockings that went up to her upper thigh, muddy black dress shoes with small hills, a black small coat that stopped right under her chest, and a silver locket around her neck.

"Adonia, I don't think he'll accept us." The young boy looked down at his shoes, upset.

"Adom, he's our father! He will love us and raise us! Even though he was never there with us before, dosen't mean he dose not care about us! Where else can we live? Mom is dead! We don't know any other family members but dad!" The girl, Adonia yelled at her younger brother. Tears threatened to fall from her amethyst eyes.

"I'm scared." Tears fell from Adom's eyes.

Adonia hugged Adom and whispered quietly in his ear, "He loves us. He may not at first, but he will. We're his children."

Adonia released her brother and knocked on her father's door, but no one answered.

She knocked again and this time moving was heard behind the door, and then the sound of someone unlocking the door.

The door opened to reveal a young blonde woman in a maids outfit. Her skirt was super short and too much cleavage was showing. She also had way too much make-up on.

"May I help you?" She asked with an Bronx accent.

"My dad lives here." Adonia told the woman, and covering her brothers eye's.

The maid looked confused. "I'm sorry little girl, but you must go home. I'm afraid that your father dosen't live here, Atem Novellvs do." The maid started to wave her hands in front of Andonia's face.

Adonia slapped the maids hand away from her face. "Don't try to correct me. My father is Atem Novellvs and we are his children. Now step aside."

The maid shook her head, "I'm sorry, but Atem has no children." The maid started to close the door, but Adonia put her foot through it so it won't close.

Adonia gave the maid an mean look. Andoia grabbed her whole brothers head so she covered his eyes and ears. "Look here, slut, I don't care if you don't believe me. I am Atem Novellvs child, so is my little brother. This is not your home and I'm 100% sure you pay shit here since you're working as a slutty maid. Atem Novellvs is my father, move or I move you myself."

The maid laughed, "Please little girl, right now I'm the boss of this house. Little girls can't fight, so don't try to even waste my time."

Adonia whispered to her brother telling him to cover his ears and face away from her. He turned around placing his hands on his ears.

Adonia went up to the woman. She started to crack her knuckles then, 'BAM!'

The maid was on the ground with her hands over her nose, moaning in pain.

"I did tell you to fucking move, bitch." Adonia went to her brother and covered his eyes. They both walked into the large penthouse.

Adonia removed her hands from her brothers eye's.

"Whoa!" He yelled in amazement. There was an echo from his yelling. "Dad's rich!"

Adom ran through the house exploring everything with Adonia following him.

The maid got back up, "No running, the floor is marble and you can get streaks from your shoes on the floor! It's very hard to get off you know!" She started going where the kids were going, yelling. "Take off your shoes! Stop running! Don't touch anything! HOW ARE YOU HIS KIDS!?"

* * *

><p>"Perfect, is it not?" Atem asked Joey who sat next to him. He stared at his new Hotel through a tinted window of his limo.<p>

People crowded the entrance, waiting for the new Hotel to be open so they can check out the Casino, restaurant, and the rooms they booked.

"Yeah, what a beauty." Joey also looked out the window seeing the lights and people.

Atem turned to look at Joey, "Did Marik, Ryou, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan call you and told you when they arrived?"

The limo came to a halt and the driver came out of the drivers sear, and opened Atem's door.

Atem and Joey got out. Security was by their side as soon as they were out, walking them through the large crowd.

Camera flashes went wild, people started reaching their hands out to touch Atem, girls giggled and squealed, the press started asking questions, but Atem kept walking ahead.

"Yeah, they all called and they're all hear for the grand opening of Novellvs 10 Star Hotel." Joey answered Atem's question.

Atem nodded, satisfied.

When Atem came to the grand doors of the hotel, security started to push people back, so Atem can give his speech.

"Tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen, in Miami Florida USA, December 2nd, is the grand opening of Miami's Novellvs 10 Star Hotel!" He crowed started to yelled in joy. "The casino and restaurant will be open tonight if you didn't know. Before we start this pop rockin' night, there are some house keeping rules that are to be led." Everyone became quiet.

"Rule number one, Men, do not take drunk women in the bathrooms to get busy. Rule number two, ladies, don't drug men's drink to get some lovin' out of them. Rule number three, if you're drunk and are about to go home, just book a hotel room for the night because we don't want anyone to get into a car accident. Rule number 4, try to avoid fights especially drunk fights. If these four rules are broken,you will be found and reported. You will not be aloud to come back ever again. And lastly, rule number five, remember to have a great time and come back again." Atem opened the hotel's door and walked in.

The security stepped aside to the people can get in.

Atem watched as people piled into the Casino as he sat at an empty table. The press came to him first, then girls, and then men who wanted tips to get a girl. The music was great, the drinks were great, and the people were happy.

On Atem's fourth drink, he had decided to go home for he had to wake up early tomorrow for another big day of work tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Come on Atem, answer your damn phone!" The maid yelled. Adonia and Adom was ruining the penthouse and she couldn't control them, especially since the girl kept punching her in the nose.<p>

"The person you're calling can't answer their phone right now. Please leave a message at the sound of the beep and they'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.", the voicemail spoken again. Atem didn't answer his phone.

_'BOOM!'_ The maid turned her head into the direction were the crashing object sounded.

"Oh no. If that's another vase, I'LL BE FIRED!" The maid ran to where the crashing sound came from.

* * *

><p>Atem boarded his limo and saw his cell phone on the seat he was sitting at. He picked it up and saw he missed twelve calls from his maid, Alyssa. He called her back, but she didn't answer.<p>

"Take me home, Jack." He told the driver through a speaker in the limo.

"Yes, sir." Jack, his driver replied back.

The drive to his house was pretty quick since everyone was at his hotel or at home.

He went to his penthouse, unlocked the door, and entered the penthouse. When he locked the door and turned around, it was all hell.

Vases were broken, the floor was streaked up, the couches were pulled apart, things were on the ground, paintings were across the room, wine bottles were cracked, some wine bottles were broken and the liquid was now all over the floor, and...

_'CRASH!'_

"NOO! ATEEEEM, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Atem heard his maids frightened scream and ran to it.

There his maid was. In his dinning room, tied to a chair...

"Alyssa, what have you done to my house?!" He yelled, then looked back at her and saw that her nose was broken too. "And yourself?!"

The maid, Alyssa, shook her head fiercely. "Kids!" She yelled.

"Kids?" Atem questioned. "You let children come into my house?!"

Alyssa eyes gotten bigger and she looked behind Atem.

"Well Alyssa?!" Atem tried to get an answer out of her. Then he turned around and saw two kids.

"DAD!" They ran to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Kids..." Atem breathed out. He looked down at them once more, then passed out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was it good? Review and tell me, next chapter will be out soon! And I hoped you enjoyed!<em>**


	2. Chapter2:It's Nice To Be In A Family

**Chapter #2: It's Nice To Be In A Family...**

**Here's the next chapter folks! I don't own Yugioh and I made up the address that will be said. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy and comment!**

* * *

><p>Atem woke up finding himself on his love seat.<p>

"Geez, how many drinks did I have to pass out here?" Then he noticed that he had no hangover...

"DAD! How are you? You passed out on us." Adom jumped on his father happily.

Atem's crimson eyes widened to see a kid in his house, calling him Dad! Then he remembered.

He smirked and chuckled a bit, "Look, I've gotten prank calls, door bell pranks, spammed emails, people trying to be me, girls saying I'm dating them, and guys saying they know me, but this? This takes the cake, I've never had anyone pretend to be my children. Congratulations for this new idea, I'll make sure the reporters hear about his so no one else won't try this little trick of yours. Now let me give you both autographs and you then can get out of my house." Atem got up and grabbed both of the kids arms, pulling them towards the door. "I bet your parents must be worried about you two."

"I'm surprised that he wasn't for 7 years of my life." Adonia said and looked at her father angrily.

Atem pouted and grabbed a pen and paper, "That's so very sad. You know, I never met my father either, so there's something we have in common. Why don't you tell your friends that, I bet they'll be so jealous." Atem winked at Adonia. "So where do you two want them? On flesh or paper?" Atem asked, referring to his autographs.

"I don't want your stupid autograph." Adonia glared at her father.

Atem nodded, "Well goodbye. I'll show you to the door." Atem walked to his door, opened it, and smiled at them, trying to get them out.

"Dad, I don't care if you don't accept us as your children, we're staying whether you like it or not." Adonia crossed her arms and gave Atem a stubborn look.

Atem frowned, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that. Out. Now."

Adonia shook her head stubbornly. "I'm going to pretend that you never said get out to YOUR children."

Atem's frown deepened. No he didn't know how to deal with children, and since he didn't, he got mad easily.

"Get out of my house." He told both of them, angrily.

Adom started to leave, but Adonia held him back.

"No." She said, stubbornly.

"Get out, now." Atem told the two children in an angrier tone.

"Nope." Adonia shook her head.

"I swear to God, little girl, if you and your minion, little brother won't get out of my house, I'm calling child services and security on both of you!" Atem yelled.

"Usually, father's don't try sending their children off. I'm so disappointed that you don't know us. You and My mom made my brother and I, but you don't know. Let's take a blood test, and show you that we're ." Adonia tried to explain.

A crazed smile appeared on Atem's face. "Now you're trying to get my blood, eh?" He went to a little table picked up a phone, and called security.

* * *

><p>"You called security on kids, Atem? Dude, you could've just said get out." A man with brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes told Atem.<p>

"Tristan, you don't think I've tried that?! They didn't get out! The little girl kept trying to anger me!" Atem tried explaining.

"Seriously dude, you should've said you were virgin." Tristan was disappointed with his boss.

"I bet they have no clue what that even means." Atem sighed.

"Where are they at now?" Tristan asked.

"Security took them to the hospital because the girl wanted a blood test." Atem said.

"What if the results do come out of you being their father?" Tristan asked.

Atem looked at Tristan, "It won't." He stood up, "Now I have a job to do and I need to get it done before Joey starts barking rules at me." Atem left and then his phone started ringing.

* * *

><p>Adonia and Adom sat in a hospital room, waiting for the nurse to come back with results.<p>

"I can't believe he dosen't know that we're his children." Adom looked down.

"He'll believe once he sees these results, Adom." Adonia explained. "He's stubborn, just like me."

A nurse came into the room where the two children were, and he had the results in his hand.

"So, I have called Atem Novellvs and he'll be here shortly so I can share the results with you both at the same time. If that's okay with you." The nurse smiled.

"Well can we see it first so I won't make myself look like a fool?" Adonia asked.

"Of course. He'll be the one making a fool out of himself because after all he is the father." The nurse explained.

Adonia and Adom both looked at each other in pure happiness.

* * *

><p>Atem walked into one of the hospital rooms and saw the kids that were in his penthouse the night before. Atem rolled his eyes and sat in a chair that as across from them. He saw the little girl smirking and the boy having a huge smile on his face, his eyes widened. Could it be that...<p>

"I'm your father?" He asked in disbelief.

The girl giggled and nodded; a smile appeared across her face.

Atem shook his head. "No, but I'm a virgin!" Atem tried using the words Tristan did.

"Dad, it's okay. It's nice to be in a family." Adonia's smile widened and Atem's worry grew.

Atem shook his head crazily. Family. '_It's nice to be in a family.'_ He remember those words from somewhere.

* * *

><p><em>A woman with long silky chocolate hair, amethyst eyes, and smooth soft Carmel skin Sat down in a field of flowers covered in a beautiful reddish pink dress with a Sun hat on.<em>

_ Usually she'd be in the kitchen working on new recipes because she loved to cook and bake, but she also likes to sit outside in her garden, and take care of nature. _

_She loved the birds who sung, the water falls who calmed her, the green that surrounded her and brung a lovely sent to her nose, the bee's who'd help her garden, the warmth that the sun gave her, the beautiful butterflies that'll sit on her flowers so she can take pictures of them, the tree's that would produce precious oxygen for her and the birds to live, and everything. She loved everything. _

_She pulled a flower out from the ground, smelled it, and placed it in her Sun hat. _

_"Anthia." A man with crimson eyes and Blonde, get black, and crimson hair leaned against the door frame to her house, with a handsome smile on his face. "Why must you spend so much time with your flowers and not with your boyfriend?"_

_The girl, Anthia, stroked a red and purple flower, "My flowers make me happy." She stood up, got her flowering pot, and went to the waterfall to water her garden. _

_One of Atem's eye brows went up. "Oh really? I don't make you happy?" _

_Anthia rolled her eyes. "Atem, I have something to tell you." She went over to Atem, wrapped her arms around his waist, and layed her head on his firm, but muscular, chest. _

_Atem wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her head, "You can tell me anything, my love."_

_Anthia chuckled, shook her head, and whispered, "No I can't." She looked up to Atem, tears threatening to fall from her eyes glimmered. "I'm with a child. Our child." _

_Atem didn't even look at her, instead he started right ahead to a calm sounding waterfall. _

_What use to be a loving hold, was now a hold of disgust as Atem took in the words that came from his loves mouth. _

_Anthia ripped herself out of Atem's arms and he looked at her. She didn't like the way he was holding her. _

_She looked at him with anger and worry. She was scared. Was he to be there to help raise their child? _

_"I can't tell you anything without you making that face at me!" She sneered. "That face! Of you being disgusted, towards me!" She yelled, the tears finally falling from her amethyst eyes. "I! I should be disgusted with you! No wait, I AM! I am disgusted at you, for getting me pregnant and don't expect to help raise OUR child! I'm disgusted at you, for not loving OUR child nor I! I'm disgusted at you! I'm disgusted at you, for looking down at me, with a face of disgust!" Her tears rolled down her cheeks landing on a beautiful red flower. _

_Anthia wiped her tears roughly away. "You don't have a father! How would this child feel since they won't either?! She or he will feel just like you did!" She turned her back towards him and whispered. "I'll love this child. I'll love her or him with all my heart." She looked up to the sky. "And the place in my heart where you are, the love for our child will be greater. Our child get all the love they need, since you won't be there." She turned around, looked at him, and whispered, "It's nice to be in a family, but you'll never know that." _

_She walked into her house, leaving Atem only to think._

* * *

><p>Atem stared blankly at a wall remembering that whole day clearly.<p>

Adonia and Adom only looked at him confused.

"It's nice to be in a family." Atem whispered under his breath. Then his crimson eyes evily looked at Adonia. "And how would I know that?" He asked her quietly, and yet evily. "I've never had a family, never been in a family, nor was I welcomed into a family."

"Here's a chance to have a family, Dad." Adom told his father, looking at him in the eyes.

Atem's evil crimson eyes flashed to Adom's. "Shut up." He sneered. "Your mama loved the hell out of you. She loved you more than she loved me, so why did you leave her to come to me when I haven't been in your lives?" He spoke so lowly and so evily that Adonia shivered in her seat.

"Dad." Adonia spoke up. "You just don't know do you?" She looked at her crazed father. "Mom's dead!" Tears came to her eyes. "That's why we're here! She died of cancer and told us to go to our father! She gave us this!" She threw a piece of paper to Atem. "She said we should always have a family, even if it's not completed with two parents!" The tears finally fell. "She said that you still loved us even if you don't know us! She said somewhere in that cold dark heart of yours was a warm space of love! She didn't want anyone else raising us, she wanted you to because she still loved you!" Adonia turned away from Atem and cried.

Adom sat there watching his father read the piece of paper that Adonia threw at him.

_"17201 Miami Florida. Room: 3421 in hotel Reeds. If you need me, that is where you can find me. I'll never forget you, our children, nor the love, _

_Atem Novellvs." _

"That's the note you wrote to Mom before you abandoned us." Adonia said still looking away. Her crying had calmed. "Mom had it with her ever since because she knew God wanted us to be with our "fucked in the head", father. She knew God took her to show her that you loved us. She knew you would love us to death and regret leaving us. You know, she'd be happier if you were always there with us."

Atem looked at Adonia, both his mood and tone change. "Yeah, I am fucked in the head." He whispered to himself and stood up. He threw the paper back at Adonia and said, "Let's go, I'll try to be that good father your mama wanted me to be, but I can't make promise's." He started heading out the hospital room.

Adonia turned around with wide eyes, "You serious?" He didn't answer back for he was already out the room.

Adonia looked at Adom, "Did you see his face? Did he look serious?" She asked, but all she got was a strug from him.

"Well why are you stranding there?! Let's go!" Adonia grabbed her brothers hand and ran out the room giggling.

The nurse saw them running past him and he yelled, "Wait! I didn't show you the results!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Chapter! I hoped you liked it, make sure to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: They Ruin Everything!

Hey! Sorry for the late update! I rushed to get this chapter completed, so it may seemed rushed with some grammar errors. I'm sorry for that. Enjoy and review!

P.S.- I don't own Yugioh. Also, this is an rated M for mature because of foul language...

I want to put out a big thanks for dancing elf because she/he reviewed my story. Thank you :).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: They Ruin Everything!<span>**

Days passed since the day of the blood test and Adonia and Adom still did not get to know their father as much as they wanted to.

As much for having an conversation, all they got in responce was, "Shut up!", "Leave me alone!", "Haven't your mama ever told you to leave adults alone?", and "Get out of my face."

It isn't easy to talk to their father for they barly know each one another. Their father was a very busy and popular man. People from different places and owners of different businesses called him to hold meetings with him to maybe start an alliance. Their father was invited to many parties. Most of them were for him.

Today was a different day. Christmas eve of 2004 was the day Novellvs Institutes and Corporation's became so. This is Novellvs I & C's 10th year anniversary and a party is to be held in The Novellvs ball house.

Atem came down his grand staircase of his mansion (they moved back to his mansion a week before. The penthouse was only for rent.); wearing a red sparkling blazer with sparkly gold trims on his collar and the end of his a sleeves, shinny white trousers, a shiny golden bow, red dress shoes, and a white dress shirt under his blazer. He looked good.

He walked into his grand dinning room to find food on the table.

"I'll be gone for eight hours with an after party after the celebration which will add on 2 hours." Atem spoke then looked at Adonia. "You know what eight plus two is, girl?"He asked.

"Ten." Adonia answered.

Atem nodded, "I'll be gone for ten hours and I need you not to ruin my house again. Last time really pissed me off. If you want presents tomorrow for Christmas, you'll keep my house how I left it. Okay?" Atem picked up some bacon from Adom's plate and ate it while Adonia and Adom nodded saying, "Yes sir."

"Now, if you need me," Atem took a piece of paper from his blazers breast pocket, "Call me." He took another piece of bacon from Adom's plate. "I don't want you escaping this house again and causing trouble. If y'all do it again, y'all will be wanting to escape me because I will bring out the belt." Atem pointed to his wall where his leather belt hung. Then he took another piece of bacon from his son's plate.

Adom pulled his plate towards himself; he didn't like his dad taking his food.

Atem smiled, "This is going to be the greatest day of my life." He looked at his watch, "I'll see you at Ten pacific mountain or ten PM." Then he thought for a moment, "No, ya'll go to bed at eight thirty. When I come home, I better see y'all in bed and dreaming." Atem took the last piece of bacon from his son's plate, and received a evil face from him.

Atem walked out the dinning room heading to the front door' leaving and singing, "I'm the best, around. No one gonna ever keep me down."

When Adonia and Adom heard the front door shut and lock, they ran to the window hearing their fathers red mustang drive away. When the gates closed they ran to their rooms and pulled on some clothes their fathers servants brought for them. They ran to their fathers room and took his credit card from atop his personal laptop then ran back downstairs outside the front door.

* * *

><p>Adonia and Adom stepped off the bus and stepped into the city of Miami. The city was busy for it is Christmas eve and everyone was looking for presents just like they were, but for their father.<p>

"What should we get him?" Adom asked. walking along his sister, amazed by the tall buildings that were around him.

"Well, we could get him some more shoes or clothes. He loves wearing fancy rich stuff, so maybe dress pants, shirts, suits and ties?" Adonia suggested.

"I think he likes his beer and wine more, Adonia." Adom stared at a bar.

"Adom, we can't go in there. Besides, that'll make him more drunk and mean. Also we don't even know what kinds he even like even though he may like all of them." Adonia spotted a glass shop. "Maybe we can get him some fancy glass cups or some glass decorations?"

Adom shook his head. "Whatif we broke them? He'd have our butts." Adom shuttered and remembered when they broke his most expensive glass vase from playing tag around his house.

"Do he like dogs?" Adonia asked.

"I doubt it. Dad thinks we're animals already. If we get him a dog he'll grow a full head of gray hair." Adom answered.

The two walked around the city for a few hours and when night came, they were unable to find a perfect gift for their father; until they saw a huge sphere shaped building with people inside. They looked like they were having fun, and their curiosity got the better of them. They went inside; not seeing "The Novellvs Ball House" in white and red lights.

Lights, people, foods, music, and the excitement of partying filled the two children's senses.

They ran to a table to see it filled with chocolates, drinks, and cakes. They grabbed things that fancied them and ate it with joy.

They ran to other tables, eating and drinking things. Not knowing the drunken were alcohol, beer, and wine.

They were filled with so much energy and were like bouncing balls. Until someone finally grabbed them by their collars.

"What are you two children doing in here?" An angry mans voice yelled in their ears. "No children allowed!"

Adonia punched the man in his nose, grabbed her brother and ran; trying to escape the angry man.

"How come you didn't say this place was only for adults?" Adom yelled, following his sister.

"Look, I'm as clueless as you are!" Adonia yelled back.

They ran through and past people, knocking some over, making some still their drinks or drop their food earing other people to slip and fall on it.

Adonia went to run under a table with her brother; pulling the cloth down to hide them more, and making the food and drinks on the table all fall.

Two security guards ran to the table to get the two children, but they dashed from under the table making a guard turn around to catch them, but ended up running into another gaurd and falling on another table with drinks. By then, everything went into madness.

Adonia and Adom and until they seeked a corner and were trapped by three security guards. The guard in the middle took out his walkie talkie from his pocket and said something into it. The other two beside him went to grab Adonia and Adom.

* * *

><p>Adonia and Adom sat in an office with one of the guards in front of them.<p>

"What were you doing in that party?" He asked, rubbing his temples with his thumb and pointer finger.

"We didn't know kids were allowed." Adom mumbled innocently with his head down.

"You also didn't have an invitation." The guard sighed. "Who are your parents?"

Adonia and Adom both looked at each other in fear. They knew if their father had caught knees of what they did at someone's party, they'll have their butts handed to them.

"Answer me, brats!" The guard looked like he was going to explode.

"Atem..." Adom mumbled.

"Speak up!" The guard yelled.

"Atem!" Adonia yelled.

The guards eyes widened, "Atem? Atem what?"

Adonia looked the guard in his eyes, "Atem Novellvs." she stated clearly.

The guard went silent for a moment; then spoke. "You're lying. He wouldn't let his kids in. Besides, he ain't a father."

Adonia frowned, "You'll find that he is, mister."

The guard got up and opened the office door and walked out yelling, "Smith, watch those two trouble makers!"

Another guard walked in and watched the two.

* * *

><p>Atem sat at a table with James Loukini and Yara Freeman. The CEO's of J.L's Corporation and Yara's Institutes. They were his closest of friends in the CEO field.<p>

James poured himself another cup of wine, "Atem, my friend, you are the most successful and lost man I've ever met. Your mother will be so proud of you."

Atem smirked, "Don't think I'll start an alliance with you because you're saying nice things."

"Atem-" Yara started, but got cut off.

"Mr. Novellvs!" The security guard yelled; running towards him.

"What! Can't you see that I'm fucking busy! You know, all y'all dumb ass's ever do is come around when I'm fucking busy! All I fucking want is to have a a good fucking time and get fucking drunk!" Atem yelled; upset.

"But sir, there are two children claiming to be yours..." The guard tried to explain.

"What?" Atem looked at Yara and James to find them staring at him. "Fuck!" he went into a cussing fit swearing that he's gonna get the belt.

After this fit, Atem saw the paparazzi and media filming the whole thin; standing just at the top of the staircase.

"Shit!" he looked at the guard, "Tell me where they are."

"In my office, sir." the guard answered.

Atem bolted out of his seat and headed to his guards office with his guard, his friends, the media, and the paparazzi behind him asking questions.

"Mr. Novellvs, you have children?"

"Mr. Novellvs, how long have you had children?"

"Mr. Novellvs, how come you never told us of this?"

"Mr. Novellvs, who is the mother?"

"Mr. Novellvs, what will you do?"

Questions were asked and asked, but none of them were answered.

When Atem finally got to his guards office, he told the guard to stay outside and guard the door while he talk to the kids.

Both Adonia and Adom were frightnened when they saw their fathered angry face.

"Look what you have done! I've told you to behave and stay in the house! Why is it so hard for y'all to do such simple things?! I gave y'all a place to live, a bed to sleep on, food to each, clothes on y'all back, shoes on y'all feet, and your desire of what you want and need and you repay me with shit!" Atem ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "You know what. I'm gonna get the belt on y'all."

Tears started to come to Adom's eyes and Atem caught sight of it. "Scared, huh? So I should care how y'all be feeling, but you don't for me?"

Adonia and Adom didn't answer.

"Why? Why did y'all leave the house when I said stay?"

Adonia spoke up, "We wanted to buy you a gift for tomorrow... We thought you'd be happy to wake up in the morning with a present."

"Well guess what little girl? I don't get gifts for Christmas nor do I celebrate because I'm a fucking grown ass man! When I say something, do it!"

Atem looked at the ceiling trying to cool off, "Y'all messed up my big night. This meant everything to me and now It's ruined." He looked at Adonia and Adom with evil eyes. "All because of y'all. Y'all ruin everything!" Atem turned around and marched out the door with the paparazzi catching pictures of him and the kids. Adonia and Adom got up and followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Is it good? I know about errors of stuff so don't try to hurt my feelings lol? I hoped you enjoyed! Remember to review!<p>

Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas

**Hey! Sorry, I was susposed to post this chapter on Christmas! But look at how late I am! Arrg, sorry... Also, thanks to dancing elf for reviewing again! Haha, I love writing humor in my stories amd characters! You'll find more humor in this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A red mustang screeched to an halt in the circular driveway in front of a mansion. The drivers seat was pushed open in fury, and Atem stepped out and marched angrily to his front door to unlock it, get a drink, and pass out on his bed.<p>

When the door finally opened, Atem had another fit.

"I've payed sooo much money for that fucking party, and y'all fucking ruined it!" He headed to his dinning room and grabbed himself a glass cup to pour himself some wine. " Arrrrg! I planned on having a good fucking time! And now look! It's ruined!"

Adonia and Adom walked through the front door; looking around for their father, and wondering if he had the belt in his hands. He came out the dinning room, belt-free.

He pointed upstairs.

"Upstairs in the bathroom! NOW!" he went to his front door and slammed it shut then walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Adonia and Adom waited for their fathers wrath. Finally he came upstairs with a bucket full of ice. He placed it on the floor and turned his shower on. Cold water filled the tub and the coldness filled the air.<p>

"Get in." He looked at Adonia and Adom as he spoke calmly.

They looked at each other, struged, and went in; not knowing what their crazy father will do.

Atem picked up the ice bucket and poured it all on his kids who screamed in shock and coldness.

"Y'all stay in there until ALL that ice melts." He smirked, "It will take a while until it do." Atem laughed,"Y'all then will know how it felt when those people jumped into the water to get off the Titanic!" Atem marched out the bathroom and headed to his dinning room for another drink.

Adom started to cry, "I'm on the naughty list now! And Daddy's mean!"

Adonia and Adom stayed in the tub until they knew their dad passed out. It was going to take about thirteen hours for ALL of the ice to melt, and the kids didn't want to freeze to death.

After Adonia and Adom changed into some warm and dry clothes, they went back into the city to buy their father a gift.

* * *

><p>'bzzz! bzzz!' Atem's cell phone buzzed as someone called him.<p>

Atem groaned, sat up, and answered his phone. He put it on speaker and put it to his ear.

"What do you want?" Atem asked, tiredly.

"Don't tell me that media Is lying because they're saying you have two kids that are trouble makers." A serious business like voice asked.

"Seto, fuck off." Atem frowned.

"How come you didn't tell me this, drunkie?" Seto asked again.

"Because they ruin everything!" Atem argued.

"Mhm. So where are they now?"

"In the tub, with the company of ice." Atem chuckled, he could imagine Seto rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. What did you get them for Christmas?" Seto smirked, for he knew the answer.

"..."

There was no reply and Seto heard his little cousin running around probably getting ready for Christmas shopping.

Seto shook his head and hung up.

* * *

><p>"This is the grand Barbie neighborhood set. It comes with 243 barbie people, 100 public places, 212 houses' that comes with all the furniture and all the decorations, yes there are families that's why there are less houses than Barbie's. It also comes with a barbie mall, hotel, phone boots, roads, 250 cars, and about 1,000 barbie stuff like clothes, jewellery, flower pots, cups, plates, forks, spoons, knives, etc." The woman explained<p>

Atem rubbed his temples, "And how long will clean up be after playing?"

"It depends if your daughter is messy or not."

"How much for the whole set?"

"$1,299.99."

"Jesus, and how will I get it home?"

"Well bring a truck to your house in about an hour."

Atem nodded. "I'll take it."

"So, may I have your number, card number, and house address along with the zip code?" The woman asked, holding out a white piece of paper.

Atem wrote down the asked information then left Barbie World (I store I made up ^_^).

"Okay, so I have 8 boxes of different sets of Lego's, 2 Samsung tablets, some clothes in their sizes, some dress shoes for them and 4 pairs of Jordan's for each kid, a barbie neighborhood set, two bikes, two electronic scooters, 4 bratz dolls, two very expensive train sets, Marvel super hero set, DC universe super hero set, PlayStation 4, Some video games for the PlayStation 4, and an easy bake oven. I brought a fake Christmas tree too." Atem said looking at his filled up car. Atem then looked up and sighed, "Thanks, Seto. If I didn't get any help from you, I wouldn't know what those kids would want for Christmas..."

It was true, Atem did call Seto for help of what his kids would want for Christmas. Seto had kids himself, and he offered Atem that if he ever wanted to drop his kids off to meet their cousins and stay a night, he could. Seto may seem cold, but he really was a great guy...

Atem got into his car and drove off to get the presents and trees ready.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it past your curfew, kids?" The old man scanning the two kids items asked.<p>

"I really think you need to mind your business, old man." Adonia glared at the old man.

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever...kids these days. They don't know how to respect their elders..." He mumbled under his breath.

Adonia middle-fingered him. "You're not my elder."

The old man sighed, "$572.76." He mumbled holding out his hand.

Adonia gave him a golden capital one credit card, and on the bottom, in small, silver, old English letters, it read, "Atem Y Novellvs".

The old man looked at the card and his mouth hung open. "Where did you get this!? This is not yours!" The man yelled, holding up the card.

Adonia rolled her eyes, "It's my dads!"

"Liars! Atem Novellvs has no children!" The old man yelled even louder, causing people to stare.

Adonia tried not to punch the old man in his face because she knew that police would come, Atem will be called, and she'd get the belt on her butt.

"He does have children!" A man with a Brooklyn accent, blonde hair, honey gold eyes, and fair skin spoke out. He was dressed in business clothes with a Bluetooth in his right ear. He stood with a cart of food, walking to the scene.

"How would you know?!" The old man screeched.

"Because I'm his assistant and it was all over the news!" The blonde yelled. He pulled out a golden card that read, "Novellvs Corporation Class A Staff Crew" in the middle with silver letters and at the very bottom, in small silver letters, it read, "Joseph T. Wheeler".

The old man frowned. "Whatever." He mumbled. He scanned the card then looked at the kids in front of him. Adonia was red with rage. "Pin number please."

The kids were confused.

The blonde, Joseph Wheeler, walked up to them. "Let me get that for ya." He punched in the pen and the old man got the receipt and handed it to Adonia.

"Have a nice evening." The old man grumbled.

Adonia and Adom began to walk away with their cart, heading towards the doors.

"Wait." Joseph walked up the them with his cart. "What's y'all doin' here? Ain't y'all supposed to be home?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." Adonia glared at the man and they exited the store.

Joseph chuckled and held out his hand, "The name's Joey. It's nice to meet y'all."

Adonia looked at his hand, at kept walking.

Joey turned to Adom, "You gots a feisty sista right there."

"What's feisty?" Adom incocennly asked.

Joey chuckled, "She's lively, courageous, determined, aggressive. Whatever you want to call it."

Adom tilted his head, "What does those mean?"

Joey shook his head and chuckled again, "How are you?" He held out his hand.

The boy looked at it curiously, "Good."

"Ever heard of a handshake?" He took the boys right hand and shook it with his right hand. "It's like that."

"Whoa!" Adom yelled. He shook Joey's hand again.

"Let's go, Adom! We need to get home!" Adonia yelled up ahead.

Joey looked up at her, "Yo, I'll give y'all a ride home if yous two want!" He called out.

Adonia stopped walking, turned around, and looked at him, "No, we don't know you."

Joey chuckled, "Come on, Atem lives pretty far! The city is dangerous too!"

"Getting into a strangers car is dangerous!" Adonia glared at him.

"Yeah your right. But hey, I'm his assistant, I wouldn't do anything to his kids. He's my buddy." Joey smiled.

"No." Adonia looked at Adom, "Let's go." She continued walking.

Adom nodded and ran up to her.

"That's fine." Joey mumbled. He walked to his silver and blue Ford Shelby Gr-1.

Adonia and Adom started heading to the city's bus stop, but the Ford Shelby pulled up next to them, driving at their speed.

The windows pulled down to show Joey's face.

Adonia ignored him and continued walking while Adom smiled at him.

"Hey, Joey!" He yelled in excitement. "I like your car, but my daddy has a better one!"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Come on, take a ride. I bet your dad punished y'all after ruining his big night, passed out in his dinning room, and if he wakes up and y'all ain't there... Oh, let me tell you. He HAS people and they will hunt you down and hand you over without hesitating to punish y'all again. No mercy at all. Trust me, your dad punished me before, and it was not pretty."

Adonia glared at him, "No! Leave us alone!"

Joey shook his head in disappointment. "Someone's on the naughty list."

Adom looked frightened. "Nooo! Adonia, you'll get no presents!"

Adonia ignored her little brother, "I'm not getting in your car!"

Joey looked at Adom, "Take it or leave it?"

"Take it! I don't want Adonia to be on the naughty list!" Adom yelled.

"ADOM! What has mom told you! I'm the oldest, you listen to me!" Adonia glared at her little brother.

"But Mr. Joey is way older!" Adom argued.

Adonia shook her head. "Strangers cause Danger."

"He's not a stranger! He's daddy's assistant!"Adom yelled.

"WE don't know him! And don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Adonia screamed.

Adom became quiet and put his head down in shame. "All he's trying to do is help..." He mumbled.

"We don't need help." She looked at Joey, "Thank you, but no thank you." She spoke shaking her head.

Joey smiled, "You're such an stubborn one, just like Atem."

Adonia repeated herself, "Thank you, but no thank you. You can leave now."

Joey nodded and pulled his window back up. His car drove away leaving Adonia and Adom to walk to the city's bus stop in silence.

* * *

><p>The two kids dis-boarded the bus with eight bags in their arms walking towards their fathers mansion. When they opened the door and walked into the grand room, they were surprised at what they saw.<p>

A huge green Christmas tree was in the center of the room, decorated with blinking gold lights and a huge star on the top. The star almost touched the great chandelier which hung from the gold ceiling. Many many carefully wrapped presents sat under the giant tall tree with colorful bows on top.

Two large train sets sat around the tree in a circle with two trains driving on them. Smoke came from the trains and their whistle blew. A huge doll neighborhood was around the train set, that was carefully set up. Empty rolls of wrapping paper were thrown to the side of a couch. On top of the couch, their father slept silently with a unwrapped Lego box in his arms.

Both Adonia and Adom's eyes were wide in shock. Had their mean father actually buy them presents for Christmas?

Adom smiled, "We're not a on naughty list, Adonia! We got presents!" He whispered to his older sister who nodded.

Adonia pulled Adom's arm to her room.

"Lets wrap up his gifts and put them under the tree as well!" She smiled when her little brother nodded, happily.

It took over twenty-five minuets for the two children to wrap up their sixteen gifts they wanted to give to their father.

They both walked down the grand stairs with eight presents in their arms, balancing four boxes on each arm.

They hid their fathers presents under the tree and ran back to their rooms, tucking themselves under their sheets, and falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>Adom woke up, smelling cookies, brownies, eggs, waffles, and bacon.<p>

"Christmas!" He yelled running out of his room and into Adonia's room.

He jumped on her bed, "Adonia! Adonia! Santa came! Santa came! Come on, let's open our presents!"

Adonia groaned, but got up. "First, let's get ready for the morning." She yawned. "You know dad hates it when we go downstairs without brushing our teeth, brushing our hair, washing our face's, or making up our beds."

Adom nodded and ran into the huge bathroom that was in the mansion to brush his teeth.

Adonia started to make her bed and brush her hair into a high ponytail. She went into the bathroom that was located in her room to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she was finished she went into the hallway to meet her brother whose hair was brushed, teeth was brushed, and face that was washed.

"Make up your bed?" She asked him and they both came to the grand stairs.

He nodded happily.

They came down the grand stairs and the smell of food grew stronger.

A table next to the chair their father once slept on had a place of cookies and a cup of milk. The milk was half drunken and a cookie was halfway eaten. Next to the plate was a note that read the following words:

"Have a marry marry Christmas. The food was great! Hohoho!

-Santa Clause"

Adonia knew her father did all of this, but the handwriting was not his... She knew what his handwriting looked like because of the note he left her mother. Maybe the cooks or servants wrote it.

"Santa left a note!" Adom yelled. He took it and placed of to his heart, "I'll always remember this!"

Adonia walked into the dinning room seeing her father there eating, with a laptop next to his plate, and his eyes glued to the screen.

He didn't say marry Christmas, good morning, hi, or anything. He just ate and did work.

Adonia rolled her eyes. "Let's eat." She told her brother.

One of the servants came in with two plates filled with waffles, eggs, bacon, cookies, and brownies.

The man placed the two plates in front of Adonia and Adom.

The servant went to their father and took his empty plate and cup. "I'll get you two your cups of milk." The servant told the two.

Breakfast was silent not counting the typing of Atem on his laptop. The servant handed them their milk.

"Marry Christmas, dad." Adonia started.

"Yeah! Marry Christmas, daddy!" Adom smiled.

Atem's eye's didn't leave the screen. "Feliz navidad." Atem mumbled.

They both didn't know what feliz navidad mean, but they weren't ungrateful when it came to talking with their father.

The two finished eating and looked at their father.

"Let's open our presents." Adonia got up.

"Yay!" Adom ran into the grand room trying to find his presents. Adonia followed but had stopped when her father didn't move from his place.

"Coming, dad?" She asked.

It took a while for Atem to answer back, "For what?"

"To open presents."

"I don't want to see y'all opening presents. Seriously, what will I gain from that?"

"You'll know that we're happy and great-ful for what we got. Come on, there's something I need to show you."

Atem sighed, "Fine." He closed his personal laptop and followed Adonia into the grand room.

He sat down in the chair he slept on the night before, seeing Adonia grab an unfamiliar, bad wrapped box and walk over to him.

"There are 15 more under the tree. Marry Christmas, dad. Adom and I brought this for you." She gave it to him and he took it, mumbling, "Thank you."

She stared at him, so did Adom, waiting for him to open his present.

"Well? Open it." Adonia smiled.

Atem opened the present, leaving the wrapping paper in his lap.

Atem's eyebrows went up at what he saw. He pulled out a red blazer, a white dress shirt, golden trousers, and a golden bowtie.

He checked the size and smirked. "Thanks."

"Like it, daddy!" Adom bounced over to his father.

Atem nodded, "I love it."

Adonia and Adom smiled. Adom jumped on Atem, hugging him. "Marry Christmas, daddy!" He ran back to the tree. "You have more presents!"

Adom went to give Atem the gifts, but Atem didn't take them.

"When and how did you get this stuff?" Atem asked, face serious again.

Adom's face turned with worry.

Adonia spoke up, "With your golden card and last night."

"I told you to-" Atem started, but was cut off.

"I know, but we thought of you dad, so be grateful." Adonia glared at her father.

Atem frowned. "Next time, obey my orders." He looked at Adom, "I'll open the rest later."

* * *

><p>"Ding! Dong! Dang!" The doorbell of Atem's house ranged.<p>

"Adonia! Go answer the door for me please!" Atem yelled from his office.

Adonia signed and stopped playing barbie dolls and went to the door.

"Check through the peep whole first! It could be the press!" Atem added.

Adonia looked through the peep whole and saw a man with brown hair, cold blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a black blazer and trouser with a white dress shirt under it. Behind him, in the circular driveway was a white lamborghini with a woman closing the back seat, holding a baby. A girl stood behind her.

Adonia opened the door and the man smiled.

"Is your father home?" He asked.

"He's working, so come back another time." Adonia slammed the door shut, but the man but his shoe in between it.

He pushed the door back open, "I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Cooperation. I'm Atem's cousin and your uncle as you can call it." He held out his hand. "Also, marry Christmas. What's your name?"

Adonia didn't answer him. "Dad! Seto Kaiba wants you!" She walked back to her doll set and resumed playing.

"Seto, what's wrong?" The woman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin asked, holding her baby. A girl with brown hair and Hazel eyes stood beside her mom.

"Nothing, come in. Atem's coming."

Atem appeared entering the living room, with a small smile.

"Seto, Angel, Helen, and baby Christie. How are y'all?" He hugged Angle and Helen.

"Fine, thank you Atem." Angel replied.

"It's all over the news you know." Seto said, closing the door behind him.

Atem's face became serious. "Oh my god, I didn't know that!" Atem replied in sarcasm.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Go head and play, Helen. I'm sure..."

"Adonia." Atem stated.

"Adonia has some dolls and stuff." Seto finished.

Helen shook her pretty head, "Yes, father." He ran towards the great room.

"Atem, how old are your kids?" Angel asked as the three adults and one baby walked into the sitting area.

"I don't know. Probably five and eight." Atem grabbed a laptop from the small lamp table next to the couch he is sitting on. "I don't have time to ask."

Seto rolled his eyes, "You had all this morning."

"All this morning I was working." Atem replied, typing something into the laptop.

"Atem, I think you should get to know them." Angel picked up the remote for the flat screen TV which hung on the wall above the brick fireplace.

The news was on, talking about Atem.

The press was at the Novellvs Institutes headquarters asking the workers questions.

Tristan appeared on screen with microphones in his face as the press asked him questions.

"How long have you worked for Atem?"

"Three years."

"Do you have any private time with each other?"

"No, not really. He's a busy guy; always out doing something for Novellvs I & C."

"If you did talk to him in private, what would the conversation be about? Would it be about kids?"

Tristan shook his head, "Nah. Usually it'd be about the work I have to do. It's never about kids, I never knew he had any of those."

"How good do you know Mr. Novellvs on a scale of one through ten?"

"I guess about six."

"Do you know anyone close to him?"

"Well, his assistant Joseph Wheeler. We hang out a lot."

"Does he ever speak of Mr. Novellvs?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"About what?"

"About him being so successful, funny, and what he is doing."

"What do he do?"

"Work…"

Then Joey appeared on screen, he was trying to get out of the crowed, but the pressed stopped him and asked questions.

"Are you Joseph Wheeler?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know Atem Novellvs had kids?"

"Not until December 3rd."

"Has he always had kids?"

"I don't know."

"Does he ever talk about them?"

"Nope."

"Do you know who's the mother?"

"Nope."

"Has he been in any relationships recently of these past months?"

"Nah."

"Where is he now?"

"Home. It's Christmas."

"Do you have a guess of who the mother is?"

"Nah."

"Is there any girl he favored?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever met the kids?"

Joey didn't answer. He knew Atem must've been watching this even though he never watches the news. If he was watching this, he would be curious of how and when he met the kids. The kids would be in deep trouble because Atem's temper was not pretty. Joey shook his head and walked away; the press following him, asking questions.

Atem got suspicious of why Joey acted the way he did. He went back to his laptop and continued to get his work done.

Meanwhile, Adonia was not having a good time. Since some "little girl" tried to play with her.

"Why can't we play together? We're cousin's." The little brown haired girl whimpered. "I like dolls too. My daddy bought me a lot.

Adonia rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't care their mine. Now get out of my fucking face before I make you."

Tears burst from the pretty girls eyes and she stamped her foot. "I'm telling my daddy!" She ran away, crying and wailing to her father.

Adonia sighed, "Dad's gonna kill me. How come the kids who always lived the rich life is so babyish?" Adonia continued to play with her dolls.

* * *

><p>"Daddyyy!" Helen ran into the sitting room and into her fathers lap, crying.<p>

"The mean girl won't share! She threatened me and said a bad word!" She wailed.

Seto sighed and looked at Atem who continued typing, then back to his daughter. "Helen, maybe she's not use to sharing."

"But she still said a bad word and threatened me!"

"Helen, I'll handle that." Seto looked at Atem, "Go get your kid and tell her to share."

Atem rolled his eyes then... "Adonia! Get in here!"

* * *

><p>Adonia groaned when she heard her father. Adom was too busy playing to noticed.<p>

Adonia got up and went to where her father was to see the snotty nosed brat in her fathers lap. The girl stuck her tongue out at Adonia.

Adonia ignored her and faced her father, "What?"

Atem continued typing, but also spoke. "Share. Don't cuss. No threats. Get out of my face."

Adonia went to argue, "No! It's mine! I'm sure she has some toys of her own at home!"

Atem stopped typing and looked at Adonia with a frown on his face, "Don't disobey me, girl. I said share, so you share. I said don't cuss, so you don't cuss. I said no threats, so no threats. I said get out of my face, so get out of my face. I don't want to hear a word." He then went back to typing.

Adonia crossed her arms and stood there. Glaring at her father. "Come. And. Make. Me."

Atem slammed his laptop shut and glared at Adonia. "Fine." He stood up and grabbed her by her arm, dragging her the grand room, but then she bit him and ran away.

"Fuck! Get back here, you little bitch!" Atem ran after her.

Seto shook his head, covering his daughters ears. Angel sighed and rubbed her temples.

Adonia ran into the kitchen, hiding in one of the cabinets.

Atem head towards the kitchen, but a cook stopped him.

"Good morning, Mr. Novellvs. How-" he started, but was cut off.

"Move, bitch." Atem pushed the cook out of the way and continued to look for Adonia.

"Ahh!" Atem heard one of the cooks scream and ran to it.

He saw Adonia run from out of a cabinet into the grand dinning room. Atem ran after her.

* * *

><p>For two hours, Atem chased Adonia. Glass was getting broken, things were falling, his house was becoming a zoo. Seto, Helen, Angel, and Christie left after the first hour and thirty minuets.<p>

Adonia and Atem finally gave up and fell on a couch in the family room, heavily breathing.

Atem glared at Adonia, "Remember maid Alyssa? You'll be cleaning this whole house with her tomorrow."

Adonia sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all I have here folks! Forever I Will, You Don't Have To Try So Hard, and Until The End of Time will be updated soon. I'll be updating this story soon too...I hope... Bye!<strong>


End file.
